


Hazy Memories

by Ennarcia



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennarcia/pseuds/Ennarcia
Summary: Heath said the party would be fun. Some asshole spiked the punch.





	Hazy Memories

"Come on, dude, it'll be fun!" Heath had said. Heath was a dirty fucking liar. Jackson knew Heath was a dirty fucking liar the second he woke up with a pounding headache from hell and absolutely no recollection of what happened last night. Oh wait-

  
-

_"Isn't this place great?!"_

 

_"Not really; it's too loud, and everyone is staring at me."_

 

_"Relax, Jackson, it'll be fine. Here, have some punch!"_

-

  
Heath had given Jackson some punch once they got there. Some very spiked punch. Speaking of said Fire Elemental cousin, he was currently curled up next to Jackson, sleeping peacefully. With a swift kick, Heath was removed from the bed and introduced to the floor with a satisfying _thump_ and a groan.

 

"What was that for?!" Heath whined far too loudly, making Jackson cringe.

 

"If we'd woken up on someone's front lawn instead of in my room, you'd get far worse." There was an edge in his cousin's voice that actually made Heath feel thankful.

 

Heath decided to make pleasant conversation rather than let his cousin stew and decide that, actually, Heath _did_ deserve far worse. "Anyway, where'd you sneak off to last night man? I didn't see you for like, 95% of the party."

 

Jackson let out a pained groan, trying desperately to remember.

  
-

_Heath had left him alone to chase after chicks, and eventually, the spiked punch emboldened some monsters enough that beating up the only human seemed like a grand idea. A giant Minotaur dude in a red shirt especially seemed to like it._

 

_Jackson was moments away from becoming a punching bag when a blue hand was placed on the Minotaur's arm._

 

_"Come on now, nothing kills a party faster than having to call an ambulance."_

-

  
     "There was a guy..." Jackson mumbled and Heath let out a cheer that caused the human to glare daggers.

 

"Was he hot?"

 

"You don't even _like_  guys, and it wasn't like that." Jackson rested his aching head in his hands, trying to make the room stop spinning. "He saved me from getting beat up."

  
-

_Jackson had been whisked away, far from other party goers that might want to punch his lights out._

 

_"So, what's a nerdy little normie like yourself doing at a party for monsters?"_

-

  
     Okay, actually, it might have been a little like that, but he sure as hell wasn't about to tell Heath.

 

The boys both cringed at the knock on Jackson's door. "Jackson, Heath, you guys up?" It was Jackson's father, which instilled the boys with a sense of panic.

 

They were supposed to be having a completely harmless sleepover last night, not sneaking off to a party and getting wasted! They were so dead!

 

"Yeah, Dad, we're up." Jackson managed to croak out a response.

 

It seems this satisfied the man, who didn't try to open the door and peak in. "Alright, I need to take Heath home soon, so get dressed and I'll make you boys some breakfast, okay?"

 

"That'd be great Uncle Brant!" Heath said quickly, still too loud for Jackson's tastes.

 

The boys scrambled to get out of their gross smelling clothes from last night, and Jackson did a double take as one of the sleeves of his button up came off, revealing a hastily scribbled number in black marker.

 

Heath hadn't even noticed it, instead reaching to touch a mark on Jackson's neck. "It wasn't like that, huh?"

  
-

_Hot, hot, hot! Everything was way too hot! Jackson's skin was burning every where this guy touched, and the temperature of the room kept rising, even when his shirt was removed._

 

_The heat was tempered with bliss after blissful kiss, and the only thing stopping them from going even farther was the far off voice of Heath. He was calling for Jackson, ready to leave, so the nerdy normie sloppily pushed his new partner off him._

 

_"I need to go home... I have to do stuff tomorrow..."_

 

_A frown, "like what?" They really didn't want him to leave, but they weren't trying to force him into more either._

 

_"My Mom has a friend moving into town, I'm supposed to show her kid around." Which was true._

 

_His partner accepted his reasoning with no fuss, tho he did stop him as he was grabbing his shirt. "Make sure you call me when you're done. We'll continue where we left off." He said with a wink, and Jackson giggled at the feeling of the marker on his skin._

-

  
     "So, you gonna call him?" Absolutely fucking not!

 

Jackson responded with, "shut your face and get dressed before my dad comes back," instead, pulling on another long sleeve button up to hide the number.

 

Jackson's father had already set their food on the table as they entered the kitchen, groaning like zombies.

 

They flinched at the glasses of water and medicine, Jackson looking up at his father like a kicked puppy. "Shh," he said, "unless your mom finds out, I'm willing to let it go just this once." He turned toward Heath. "You aren't up to me tho," and Heath suddenly looked even worse than a kicked puppy.

 

Heath was driven away to certain doom, and Jackson was left to hope he looked less dead by the time his mother got back from picking up her friend.

 

\---

 

     "Jackson, I'm home!" Jackson checked himself in the mirror once more as he heard his mother's voice. If he was lucky, he could pass for maybe a little under the weather, and it would all be fine.

 

He didn't have to, apparently, because his mother was too preoccupied with her friend to notice. Said friend was a blue, amazonian behemoth of a monster woman that looked like she could break him in half. "Jackson, this is my friend, Eda Hyde." His mother introduced. "Their house isn't ready yet, so they'll be staying with us for a few days."

 

"Yeah, Mom, you told me." Jackson informed, looking around. "Didn't you say she had a kid?"

 

"HECK YEAH SHE DOES!" A far too loud and far to familiar blue guy sang as he slid out from behind Mrs. Hyde.

 

The two moms thought it was funny, oblivious to Jackson's sudden crisis. He was dead, he was so dead!

 

"This is my son, Holt. You two be nice to each other, okay?" Mrs. Hyde said, a softer voice than Jackson expected from her.

 

"Don't worry, Mama, I have a feeling we're gonna get along _just_ fine." The wink Holt shot him made Jackson want to die on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> -plops over- First fic for Monster High fandom, yay!


End file.
